


Open Your Eyes

by lowlifetheory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mild Angst, Threesome, mild dub con, porn star au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Jackson work in the adult entertainment industry. Stiles doesn't, until he takes a wrong turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year ago based on this prompt which I can't find on the kink meme. 
> 
> Derek is a pornstar. Jackson is his partner or whatever and they're fuckhot together. Stiles is the fluffer who's head over heels for Derek even if most of their interactions just involve Stiles sucking his cock to keep him hard for Jackson. Beyond that, idgaf.
> 
> I probably could have been more angsty or whatever but meh, I didn't feel like angsting at the time. Probably. Basically smut. And fluff.

Stiles was late, and he was lost. There were a million corridors and the girl at the front gate had been only half interested when she muttered instructions. Now Stiles couldn’t even find anyone to help.

Great, his first day as a P.A. on a movie set and he would be sent home with his tail between his legs. He rounded another corner to find a room with a lot of activity. Set 1 the sign on the door read, that’s where he’d been told to report to. He knocked once.

‘Finally.’ A redhead snapped grabbing him by the sleeve and yanking him inside. She may have been small but dude was she strong. ‘You’re late. Finstock is not happy.’ She looked him up and down with a frown. ‘You’re actually quite cute. Play your cards right and I’ll be promoting you. Now go.’ She said shoving him towards two guys wearing white dressing gowns. 

Stiles looked at the set as he was manhandled forward. There was a black leather couch with black towels and not much else. Huh what kind of movie was this? ‘This is your fluffer.’ The redhead said stopping in front of Stiles’s favourite wet dream.

Seriously, it was Derek Hale and Jackson Whittemore, porn couple extraordinaire. Stiles was a fan, a big fan. He wanked to all their movies. Hell he owned all their movies. Even that first college one which was grainy and corny and totally sucked but it was so fucking hot.

Derek looked him up and down. Jackson sneered in contempt. ‘He doesn’t need a fluffer.’

‘I know that and you know that and Derek knows that but Finstock has insisted. Remember the severance package he offered?’ The redhead snapped again. Jackson turned away grumbling to himself while Derek shrugged, opening his dressing gown to reveal half hard cock. 

‘I don’t care. He’s been hired, he’s here now. Use him or get fired. I don’t give a damn. I won’t be in breach of contract if he doesn’t suck your dick.’ She snapped and turned on her heel. Stiles shifted awkwardly. Derek covered himself while Jackson continued to glare. 

‘Sit there and shut up.’ Derek said nodding to the seat beside him. Jackson made a huffy sound but Derek nudged him. ‘Don’t worry pretty boy I’ll be thinking about you.’ Derek said. 

Stiles tried not to fidget, but he was unsure if he should be here. Maybe he took a wrong turning. He should say something, he totally should. His leg started to twitch, foot bouncing fast on the floor. 

‘Ok folks, we’ll be ready in five. Jackson come over here. Derek have your fluffer do his thing.’ Jackson stood, pressed a kiss to Derek’s lips and glared at Stiles before taking his place on set. The fiery redhead walked over to talk to him and Stiles realised she was the director. 

‘Are you going to take in the view or suck my cock?’ Derek asked.

‘What?’ Stiles asked almost choking on his tongue. 

‘Jesus, just get on your knees.’ Derek said grabbing Stiles neck and pulling him down. Stiles licked his lips and prised the white gown open, eying the cock in front of him. 

Stiles had never so much as seen another cock like this that wasn’t on a screen. He was a total virgin, his blowjob experience being erotic fanfiction, lots of porn and a few fingers in his mouth. He thought of what he knew as he lowered his mouth to Derek Hale, Derek Hale’s cock. He licked the slit, swirled his tongue around then sucked the tip into his mouth. Wrapping his hand around the base Stiles moved his head up and down like he’d seen a million times, adding a twist here and a lick there. 

‘Enough.’ Derek said pushing him back to his seat and getting up. Stiles sat, shifting to try to make himself more comfortable and watch the show. Jackson was beautiful all arching back and soft breaths but Derek was so demanding, so controlling. Stiles wanted to be Jackson. 

Stiles sucked Derek’s cock four times that day, and that was the average for the next two weeks. By Wednesday he was an expert in not making Derek come it would seem. Both men still ignored him, still glared at him and still resented his presence. Stiles had long since given up his idea of finding the right movie set; he just figured he was getting paid to suck Derek Hale’s cock so why complain. It wasn’t like the job was hurting anyone right?

Except for the times when Derek would push him away, or smile softly at Jackson as Stiles pleasured him or when Jackson constantly reminded Stiles that Derek was his and Stiles was more like a sex toy than a member of staff on the set. Yeah, Stiles figured that giving Derek Hale head meant he could live with the dull ache in his chest.

Just before the last scene was filmed Jackson came out of a meeting with Finstock, the producer, spitting. His voice was coarse from the blowjob scene from that morning so he didn’t say anything as he collapsed in his chair. When he coughed Stiles reached out a tentative hand with a cherry flavoured lozenge. 

Jackson glared at the sweet before snatching it and eating it anyway offering a begrudging thank you. ‘So-’

‘I don’t want to talk to you.’ Jackson snapped. Stiles slumped back into his seat and watched as Derek, mean and brooding looking came out of the same room Jackson had. He knelt in front of Jackson rubbing his hands on his boyfriends thighs. 

‘Hey it’s gonna be ok baby.’ Derek whispered, his thumbs making small circles on Jackson’s legs.

‘It’s gonna be ok? Derek we are a couple. That’s why we sell, that’s how we work. I don’t want to do a threesome.’ Jackson pouted. He folded his arms and looked to his left. 

‘If we do this movie it’s our last this year and our last for him. Period. One left on the contract we signed.’ Derek said softly. ‘I don’t like it any more than you do but it’s a one off. We won’t do it again.’

‘But it feels wrong. He feels wrong.’ Jackson said waiving his hand in Stiles direction. 

‘I know. But it’s Finstock. We’ll get through this. I love you, not some fluffer, not some bitch I’m gonna fuck in a movie. You.’ Derek said. Stiles kept his eyes trained on his hands. He hated that he heard that conversation. Hated that so much that he wanted to walk away. But he couldn’t. This would probably be the last time. Stiles hated himself, he was pathetic, he had no self-respect. 

‘Fifteen minutes! Derek, I know for a fact that you are nowhere near as hard as you need to be. Get your fluffer on it now. This is the last day, last scene. Hurry.’ Lydia snapped.

Derek sat in his seat and locked his fingers with Jacksons. ‘You heard Lydia.’ He said to Stiles. With a red face Stiles took his place on his knees between Derek’s thighs and opened his mouth, touching his tongue to Derek’s cock. He went through the same motions as always, twisting his mouth around it. Derek let out a moan and he pretended it was for him, that Derek wasn’t pretending Stiles was Jackson. 

Stiles relaxed his throat and swallowed more and more, caught up in his own little fantasy of Derek being his, of telling Stiles he loved him. ‘Fuck.’ Derek hissed again. He never normally talked during Stiles’s blowjobs but then Stiles realised it was his fantasy and not Derek. 

Derek’s pubes tickled his nose and he pulled off, he needed a breath anyway. With just the tip in his mouth he ducked his head back down, swallowing again. ‘Holy fucks yes.’ Derek said. There was a hand on Stiles’s skull caressing his hair. Wow my fantasies are getting more powerful he thought when all of a sudden Lydia was nose to nose with him. 

‘You.’ She snapped. Stiles pulled his face away from Derek, trying not to cough. ‘Don’t do that in here. Why didn’t you tell me you could do that?’ she asked.

‘Do what?’ Stiles asked. He looked at Derek and Jackson in confusion. They didn’t look angry, they looked curious.

‘Deep throat you moron. Look give me your number, there is no way I’m letting Finstock see you do that. Give sloppy crappy blowjobs for the rest of the day. Not good ones for Christ sake.’ With that she disappeared in an array of hair and heels. 

‘Did I do something wrong?’ Stiles asked Derek. He expected to have his head hit away from Derek’s groin or something but instead the hand on his head gave a comforting caress, but it wasn’t Derek’s hand. It was Jackson. Derek’s hands held his face, thumbs brushing his cheeks.

‘Set.’ Someone called. Jackson stood up and smiled, actually smiled at Stiles.

‘Thanks for the lozenge. It really helped.’ He said as he walked away.

‘Fluffer!’ Someone else shouted.

‘Hey this could be my last blowjob from you on this set.’ Derek said. Stiles just nodded and dropped his mouth over Derek’s cock. Sucking the head like he normally did. Not thinking about why everybody was suddenly being nice to him. 

When Lydia shouted ‘That’s a wrap!’ an hour later everyone hugged and cheered and clapped. Derek and Jackson came grinning to their seats. They looked tired but happy. 

‘What did you think?’ Jackson asked and it took Stiles a moment to realise it was him Jackson was talking to.

‘Uh, it was good.’ Stiles offered.

‘It was fuck hot.’ Derek said. ‘So uh, you coming to the wrap party?’

‘What? No I uh, I don’t really know anyone, you know, besides your cock.' Stiles said. Jackson and Derek looked at each other for a second. 

‘What better way to get to know someone?’ Jackson offered.

‘Nah thanks for the offer but I’m tired you know.’ Stiles said standing up. ‘Um, yeah, it was nice to meet you two.’ He said, blushing and turning away. 

‘I’ll be calling you.’ Lydia warned handing Stiles a cheque. Stiles looked at the name. Danny Mahealani. 

‘Hey, uh, this isn’t my name.’ Stiles told her looking from the cheque to her face. 

‘You’re the fluffer aren’t you?’ She asked with a frown.

‘Yeah, Stiles Stilinski.’ Stiles reminded her. She made a humming noise for a second before she realised he just gave her his name.

‘Oh. Give me your address and I’ll have them post you a new one.’ She said airily. 

Stiles nodded, scribbling his address on a piece of paper. Truth be told he was flat out broke and he could have done with the money but he didn’t want to embarrass himself any more, just get out of there. 

Lydia called a week later offering him another job, telling him to go to some address to meet a producer. Stiles was a little nervous but he was broke. When his jeep stalled and wouldn’t start again on his way to the producers house he could have cried. He was looking at god knows what under the hood when a black Camaro pulled up behind him. 

Derek got out and Stiles wanted to curl up and die. When Jackson got out the other side Stiles was ready to climb into the engine to hide. 

‘Stiles.’ Derek said with a smile. ‘Having some trouble?’

‘Bitch won’t start.’ Stiles snapped glaring at the engine. He and his jeep used to be friends and now she done this to him. 

‘What are you doing here?’ Jackson asked.

‘Meeting some producer by the name of Harris.’ Stiles said with a shrug. They shared a look before Derek closed the hood and Jackson took Stiles by the arm and ushered him to the black car. 

‘You don’t want to meet him, he’s a creep.’ Jackson said shoving Stiles into the back seat. ‘We’ll take care of you now.’ He said pulling out his phone and calling a tow truck as Derek started the engine.

They pulled into the driveway of a gated house on the hill. It had a fantastic view overlooking half the city. Stiles was tugged out of the backseat and into the house. It was white outside and inside with black and silver furnishings. It was big and airy with more glass than wood. There was a pool outside along with a seating area and barbeque. So this was where the golden couple of gay porn lived.

A dog trotted over to meet Stiles, tail wagging happily as she licked his hand. ‘That’s Molly.’ Jackson said.

‘Hey Molly.’ Stiles grinned.

‘Are you hungry?’ Derek asked. ‘I can make us some dinner.’

‘Look no offense but why am I here. You two hate me.’ Stiles said shoving his hands in his pocket and rocking on his heels. 

‘We don’t hate you.’ Jackson said. ‘You were just a shock to the system is all. I actually want your help.’ Jackson cocked his head to the side and smiled, looking Stiles up and down.

‘You want my help.’ Stiles asked sceptically. What would Jackson ever need from Stiles?

‘Yeah. That blowjob you gave Derek on your last day. How did you do it? Will you show me?’ Jackson bit his lip and looked at Stiles from under his lashes. His cheeks were slightly flushed, perhaps he was embarrassed?

‘You want me to blow Derek?’ Stiles asked. He knew he should demand to be taken home but he was curious as to why he was here. 

‘Yes. Deep-throat. I’ve never seen anything like that.’ Jackson said. ‘Not live anyway.’

‘I have no gag reflex. It’s a bitch when I’m hung-over.’ Stiles shrugged. 

‘Teach me.’ Jackson asked pushing Stiles towards the sofa. Derek sat down on it and splayed his legs. Jackson pushed Stiles onto his knees between Derek’s legs and helped him to open Derek’s belt and pants. Derek was hard already. ‘Let me see you do it.’ Jacksons said.

Stiles couldn’t believe he was about to do this. His heart still ached when he thought of Derek, would even more so now. 

He nosed the head of Derek’s cock before opening his mouth and taking him inside. He twisted and swallowed, taking his time and relaxing his throat until his nose was once again touching Derek’s pubic bone.

‘Fuck.’ Derek hissed. 

‘Make him come in your mouth.’ Jackson whispered in Stiles’s ear. He was kneeling behind Stiles, his knees on either side of Stiles’s keeping him caged between Derek’s legs. Stiles could feel Jackson’s erection pressing him through the denim. 

Stiles swallowed around Derek’s length. Derek groaned, and then whined when Stiles pulled back for air. He twisted his mouth back down again to the position Derek seemed to love.

‘Open your eyes Stiles. Look up, look at Derek.’ Jackson whispered. Stiles obeyed, looking up to see Derek’s hot eyes burning back. ‘He’s watching you.’ Jackson whispered. Derek’s eyes flicked to Jackson for a second before settling on Stiles again. ‘He wants you.’

Jackson was grinding against Stiles’s ass now, and he wrapped a hand around Stiles throat. ‘Can I feel it?’ Jackson asked, tightening his fingers slightly. Derek moaned and Stiles let out a whine as Jackson started to twist his hand up and down, massaging the skin. Derek groaned and grunted as Stiles swallowed around him.

Derek came down Stiles’s throat and Stiles greedily swallowed, coughing only a few times. 

‘That was amazing.’ Derek said as Stiles pulled off him. He went to wipe his mouth clean with his sleeve like always when Jackson caught his chin and turned him for a kiss. Jackson licked into Stiles’s mouth, chasing the taste of Derek, and then kissed down Stiles’s throat.

‘Is your throat sore?’ Jackson asked almost tenderly.

‘A bit.’ Stiles admitted.

‘I’m sorry I just wanted to touch. I’ll try to control myself next time.’ Jackson said, brushing his fingers over Stiles neck.

‘It’s ok.’ Stiles said. The words next time were crashing around in his skull . 

Derek’s eyes fell closed for a second, a happy smile on his lips. ‘Selfish son of a bitch. He’s going to go to sleep and we haven’t even gotten off.’ Jackson said, nudging Stiles. Jackson stood up and flopped onto the couch beside Derek, leaning in for a kiss. 

‘Strip.’ Derek said when Stiles stood.

‘Huh?’ Stiles asked dumbly. Why did these two keep throwing him off course. 

‘Take your clothes off.’ Derek said. 

Stiles bit his lip and looked at the two men on the couch watching him. Derek’s cock was soft now; something Stiles had only seen a handful of times before. Jackson had a massive bulge in his jeans. They looked totally relaxed. 

He stripped his clothes quickly, his dick standing up between his legs. ‘About the same size as you Jacks.’ Derek said leaning forward to look at Stiles cock. ‘Turn around.’ 

Stiles turned his back to the men. He felt a hand run over his pert backside, then a thumb dipping into the cleft between. ‘Nice.’ Jackson said. Stiles stepped forward away from them then. 

‘This is humiliating.’ Stiles bit out. He felt like an animal at a market, being assessed for meat or breeding purposes.

‘This is what’s going to happen on a porn set. At an audition. We need you to nail it.’ Jackson instructed softly.

‘Nail what?’ Stiles asked full of confusion.

‘Your audition next month.’ Derek said. ‘For our threesome movie.’

‘You want me in it?’ Stiles spluttered.

‘Yes.’ Jackson said. ‘And we want it perfect so if you know the scenes, and we practice them, then you’ll nail the audition and the movie will fly past.’

‘I’m not a porn star.’ Stiles said. He felt his chest tighten, fear or excitement, he wasn’t sure, coursing through him.

‘No but you look so fucking good. And we’ll teach you. You’ll have to move in. We practice all the time. Can’t have you ruining our movie now can we.’ Derek said softly. 

‘And I need to learn to deep throat like you. Hey can I practice on you?’ Jackson asked reaching forward and tugging Stiles towards him. 

‘What’s going on?’ Stiles asked with a frown. 

‘We’re making a movie.’ Derek said standing up and tugging his clothes off. Jackson done the same and soon Stiles was sandwiched between them. Derek put his hands on Stiles hips and pulled his back flush to Derek’s chest. Then he sat down, Stiles legs dangling across his. Derek opened his legs, spreading Stiles wide. Jackson crawled towards him on the floor and Stiles gasped because he looked amazing.

When Jackson took Stiles in his mouth Stiles had to bite his lip to keep from coming. He was getting his first blowjob from a porn star. 

Jackson sucked and licked expertly at Stiles, dipping his head to suck on his balls. Derek caressed Stiles chest and nipples, tugging them between his fingers.

‘You are so fucking hot.’ Derek breathed into Stiles’s ear. When Jackson nosed over Stiles ass he jerked and both men laughed before Jackson was back, blond head bobbing on Stiles dick. 

It didn’t take long. Stiles was a virgin and he’d been perpetually hard since he met them that day he took the left corridor instead of right. Stiles shot into Jackson’s mouth then stood to lean over Stiles and kiss Derek sharing Stiles’s juices. Stiles could feel Jackson’s hard dick poking his belly. He reached a hand out and caressed it gently with his fingertips, before twisting on Derek’s lap until he was half lying across him able to suck Jackson down his throat. 

‘Oh fuck Stiles.’ Jackson moaned, hips jerking into Stiles mouth. Stiles swallowed around Jackson and played with his balls. ‘Fuck.’ Jackson moaned again as Stiles swallowed around him. He came with a rough shout down Stiles’s throat. 

Jackson slumped into the couch and Derek twisted Stiles until he was straddling Derek’s lap. ‘Enough of them blowjobs. You’re going to ruin that precious throat.’ Derek said and then Derek was kissing Stiles with his arms wrapped around Stiles waist. Stiles grinned and gasped and ground his half hard cock against Derek as Derek kissed down his neck.

‘Yeah. No more blowjobs for a few days. We can find other ways to play.’ Jackson said standing up. ‘I’m hungry.’ He called as he walked naked towards the kitchen. 

‘He’s hungry.’ Derek told Stiles with a smirk. ‘Are you hungry?’

Stiles nodded, not trusting his voice. He wasn’t sure what was happening, who to trust, if he was being manipulated, if he was selling himself short. All he knew was that he was in company, and he was getting orgasms. 

‘Hey, don’t worry. We’ve got you now. We’re going to take good care of you.’ Derek said as if he were reading Stiles’s mind.

‘You mean making me ready for the movie.’ Stiles could have kicked himself when that slipped out.

‘No I mean we’re keeping you. You belong to us now.’ Derek nosed his jaw. 

‘Why?’ Stiles asked, his voice full of confusion. 

‘Because we both realised that last day on set how shitty we’d treated you, and you were never shitty back. You looked after us. You even know what Jackson’s favourite flavour of lozenge is.’ Derek admitted softly. There was a bang from the kitchen.

‘What made you realise.’ Stiles asked biting his lip.

‘When you deep throated me you had your eyes closed and a tear slipped out, just one. But you weren’t chocking and when Lydia interrupted you, I don’t know something clicked into place. Like you were perfect around us. Like we missed you when we were on set that afternoon.’ Derek said wrapping his arms around Stiles’s back. 

‘Hey if you’ve done with talking enough soppy shit for the day I’m fucking hungry.’ Jackson pouted crawling onto the sofa empty handed. He turned Stiles mouth so he could kiss it, taking the sting out of his words. ‘We’re going to make you feel so amazing later.’ Jackson promised lifting Stiles onto his own lap. ‘But I’m hungry. Derek feed me!’

‘Ok I get the hint.’ Derek said standing up. Molly was watching him, her tail wagging as Derek tugged his jeans back on. ‘You hungry too baby girl?’ He asked. She bounced away towards the kitchen and Derek laughed as he followed her. 

Jackson pulled his own jeans on then handed Stiles his. Stiles noticed his shirt was gathered away and tossed into the bedroom. They ate dinner like that, shirtless and barefoot, outside, enjoying the view. Getting to know Stiles.

Later after wine Jackson dragged Stiles to the bedroom. He stood in front of Stiles just looking, then gentle touches as he backed him onto the bed. Derek joined them, stripping naked and Jackson and Derek took turns spreading Stiles thighs and licking him open. There were fingers, so many fingers and Stiles didn’t know what to do or how to react. Derek eased inside him and ground against him and this wasn’t porn. This was private and personal and theirs. Derek pulled out and Jackson slipped in, kissing and caressing and making up for all the hurt, whispering soft loving words to Stiles. Jackson came inside him first then Derek turned him onto his side and slipped into him again while Jackson licked and sucked his cock.

When Stiles came they kissed the moans and pants away. Derek washed him gently while Jackson kissed his cheeks. ‘Don’t tell anyone but I think I could be crazy about you soon.’ Jackson said. ‘I mean, I was thinking about making space for your clothes in Derek’s closet.’

‘That’s because he has no space in his.’ Derek said wrapping an arm around Stiles. ‘How do you feel?’

‘Sleepy.’ Stiles said. He was. He had never felt as relaxed in all his life as he did lying between these two men in a bed overlooking the twinkling lights of the city. The mattress shifted at the bottom. Molly had joined them. 

‘Sleep tight because I’m going to fuck you open again in the morning.’ Derek promised. ‘Then I’ll watch you fuck Jackson.’

XXX

Stiles parked his brand new blue Jeep between Derek’s Camaro and Jacksons Porsche. ‘I’m telling you that the guy’s a dick.’ Jackson said getting out of the passenger side. 

‘You take that back. Heathen.’ Stiles said shoving Jackson.

‘No. I’m entitled to an opinion. Jack Black is a…’ Jackson said rubbing Molly’s ears. 

‘Don’t say it.’ Stiles pointed his finger at his boyfriend then turned to the dog. ‘Hey baby.’ Stiles said bending to kiss her golden head. 

Jackson stared at them. ‘Wash your face. I’m not kissing your mouth after you snogged the dog.’

‘Shut up you love it.’ Stiles said chasing Jackson to try to kiss him. Molly ran behind them jumping and barking. Jackson skidded to a halt half bent over the kitchen island, Stiles sliding behind him. He squeaked as he almost crushed the box of cupcakes in his hands, setting them on the counter for later. 

‘Nice day at work?’ Derek asked them.

‘We got a new director. He’s a jerk.’ Stiles said leaning over to kiss Derek. 

‘Yeah, he made us wrestle to figure out who did what. We had to pretend to be horny college boys.’ Jackson said stretching his neck for a kiss.

‘Sounds like a git.’ Derek agreed. 

‘So hot though.’ Stiles added. ‘But he took off early. Apparently he had an anniversary to plan or something.’ Stiles snorted.

‘We thought directors had to stick around and work all night after we were away.’ Jackson said peeking under the lid of a bubbling saucepan.

‘How was your day?’ Stiles asked hauling himself onto the counter. 

‘Shit. I got this new crew and these two fucking twinks. Wouldn’t do a thing they were told, cute as fuck but they were more interested in snogging and tickling each than doing as they were told.’ Derek said stirring the saucepan. ‘But hey I got to go early because it’s our anniversary and I had a few things to organise.’

‘Stupid twinks, but hey Director’s privileges? That’s so hot.’ Stiles said as Jackson leaned on the counter between his legs. 

‘Do you want your present now or later?’ Derek asked. 

‘Now.’ They answered at the same time. Derek reached into a cupboard and handed them an envelope. They bickered over who would open it before they decided Jackson should since Stiles was on the counter and could easily see over his shoulder. 

‘Hawaii.’ Jackson said looking at Stiles. ‘He’s taking us to Hawaii.’ Stiles let out a happy whoop before pressing his lips to Jacksons then pulling Derek into a cuddle. 

‘Happy?’ Derek asked Stiles.

‘Ecstatic.’ Stiles replied. ‘Hey Jackson had a great idea at work today. He thinks I should blow the new director, might make him a bit less grumpy. What do you think?’

‘I think if you’re not careful your new director will have you both fired and will get someone who will do as they’re told.’ Derek warned. 

‘Nah, he likes fucking us too much to do that.’ Jackson said rubbing his hips against Derek’s. ‘Do we have time to fuck before dinner?’

‘Insatiable.’ Derek said switching the gas on the cooker off and removing the pot before stripping his clothes as he followed his horny boyfriends to the bedroom. 

Molly watched them go, her tail wagging happily when Jackson laughed out loud. She turned and cocked her head at the white box Stiles had been carrying, and carefully, with both paws on the counter managed to lift the box and carry it outside onto the porch overlooking the city. She chewed the lid easily and snatched out one of the delicious cupcakes. It wasn’t fair that everyone else in the house got to have fun while she didn’t. He tail wagged as she licked the icing, she was in for a fun afternoon.


End file.
